Waiting For A Friend
by Green Dragon SWBF
Summary: Ch 1:An egg is stolen from the Great Valley and Littlefoot and the others have to go after it.Ch 2: Littlefoot and Ali must put aside their differences and work together to reunite a baby with it's family.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own The Land Before Time or any of  
it's characters.  
  
  
Waiting For A Friend by  
megacharizard  
  
"Looks like another perfect day in paradise." Thought  
Littlefoot as he rose out of his nest. The Bright Circle  
was barely peeping over the Great Wall. Littlefoot  
glanced at the sleeping forms of his grandparents. "Guess  
I've got some time to kill with the others before  
breakfast" he thought and started off to try and find  
Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike.  
Soon enough, the group were all together. They  
were only a little bit older and Spike still didn't talk.  
While they played "Sharptooth Attack", they were unaware  
of three very young Clubtails watching them. You can only  
have so many adventures before you become famous.  
Littlefoot and the others were like heroes to these  
three. As children often say, they wanted to be just like  
Littlefoot when they grew older.  
Outside the Great Valley, Ali's herd drew ever  
closer to it as they were coming back to visit. Ali was  
excited, because the Old-one said this time, it may be  
permanent. It was not long before they reached the wall.  
"Well, we have reached the valley." Ali's  
mother whispered, "Try to calm down dear. How will  
Littlefoot be able to greet you if you're bouncing up and  
down the entire time?" Ali did as her mother asked and  
managed to hold still for a while.  
As the herd walked into the valley, no one  
came greeted them. Most dinosaurs were still asleep as it  
was still barely light.  
"Mother, where is everyone?" asked Ali.  
"I, don't know dear. Maybe they're all still  
asleep." She answered. Ali heard voices, not far off.  
They were familiar too.  
"Mother, I think I hear Littlefoot. May I go  
look for him?" she asked.  
"Of course you can." was the reply. So Ali set  
off to find him and the others.  
"Hey, Me think me hear someone!" said Petrie.  
"Who?" asked Cera. The Clubtails were afraid  
that it was them who Petrie had heard.  
"Me no, no." he replied. They all listened and  
soon they heard a faint voice.  
"Littlefoot!" it called.  
"There's somehing familiar about that voice,"  
said Littlefoot, "But I'm not sure why."  
"We should find out who it is, yep, yep, yep!"  
said Ducky as Spike nodded in agreement. So the five of  
them started to look for whomever it was that was calling  
them.  
"Where do you think they're going, Eric?"  
Tanya asked her brother.  
"I think they heard someone." Said Cathy.  
Eric, Tanya and Cathy were the three baby Clubtail  
triplets who had been watching Littlefoot and the others  
talking.  
"Maybe it's the start of a new adventure! If  
we follow them, we might get to be a part of it!" said  
Tanya. The other two agreed and they started to follow  
Littlefoot and the others...  
It wasn't long before they had found Ali. They  
were all overjoyed to see her.  
"Ali, you're back!" yelled Littlefoot with  
happiness.  
"I can't believe it!" shouted Cera as they ran  
up to her.  
"It great to see you again!" exclaimed Petrie.  
"It is, it is!" agreed Ducky.  
"Hi, guys!" Ali called to them.  
"What are you doing back here?" asked  
Littlefoot, once the excitement had died down a bit.  
"Well, my herd is here for another visit. The  
Old-One said that this stay might be permanent if all  
goes well!" she said. Excited by the fact that Ali might  
be staying in the Great Valley permanently, the group  
started to tell her about all the adventures that they  
had since they parted ways and played together happily.  
"Who is that?" asked Tanya.  
"I think it's that girl they met on that  
island after the Swarming Leaf Gobblers destroyed the  
valley." Said Eric.  
"No no, they met her the time before when they  
left to get that weird flower-thingy." Said Cathy.  
"Oh, that's right. What was her name? Abbey,  
Annie?"  
"No, I think it was Ali." corrected Tanya.  
"Oh yeah." Unfortunately for these three, it  
didn't look like there was going to be any adventure for  
them, so they headed back to their nest for breakfast.  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and soon  
turned to night. The six friends departed, agreeing to  
meet at the same place tomorrow.  
That night though, a creature ran through the  
valley, searching. It reached the nest of the baby  
Clubtails. It looked over by the mother of the triplets.  
Lying next to her, was a large white egg. The creature  
stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself as an Egg-  
snatcher! It reached down for the egg, picked it up and  
ran swiftly toward the valley's exit...  
The next morning, the mother woke up to find  
her egg gone! She frantically began searching the nest  
for it. She disturbed Eric while looking around.  
"What's wrong, mama?" he asked.  
"Have you seen the egg dear? I can't find it  
anywhere." She said as she continued to look for it.  
While she searched the nest, Eric saw some footprints in  
the ground near them.  
"Hey mama, whose foot prints are those?" he asked. She  
came over to look, and screamed.  
"Oh no! Egg-snatcher tracks!" she cried. She  
wasted no time. She started to follow after the tracks,  
hoping the egg was still in one piece. Unfortunately for  
her, the tracks went right out of the East pass of the  
valley. "I can't search for my egg out there. I have to  
look after the kids. I know. I'll talk to the other  
valley dinosaurs. Maybe one of them will go and look for  
it." she thought.  
After all the dinosaurs had gathered at the  
meeting place, the mother Clubtail told them about her  
situation.  
"So you see, with my three kids, I can't go  
out there because it wouldn't be right to take them there  
and I can't leave them here alone. I need help." She  
finished her story.  
"I would offer to help, but does seem like a  
big risk for an egg that is probably been eaten by now."  
said Littleoot's Grandpa. The adults kept talking about  
how to deal with this, but meanwhile, Littlefoot and the  
others were up on a hill talking about this too. Eric,  
Tanya, Cathy were watching them from a few feet away.  
"I don't think we're ever going to see mama's  
egg again." said Cathy, looking at the dinosaurs in the  
meeting place."  
"Don't worry," said Tanya, "it won't be long  
before Littlefoot or one of the others suggests going to  
look for it themselves." All three of them turned their  
concentration to the gang. They were in fact, talking  
about the egg.  
"I don't think the herds down there are going to come up  
with a plan. They'll just argue and argue. Then they will  
send someone out and they will find the smashed remains  
of the egg." Said Cera.  
"I would suggest us going to find it, but like  
my Grandpa said, it's a big risk to take for an egg."  
Said Littlefoot.  
"And look what happen last time we chase Egg-  
snatcher." said Petrie. They all remembered how bringing  
Chomper's egg to the valley had also lured Sharpteeth.  
"Also, if one more thing goes wrong, Old-One  
won't want her herd to stay in the valley. She won't."  
said Ducky.  
"Yeah, she's already certain that the valley  
isn't a safe nesting ground." said Ali.  
"So we're all agreed then. This time we have  
to let the adults deal with this one." said Littlefoot.  
One by one, they all agreed. The Clubtails couldn't  
believe what they heard! Eric jumped out of the bushes to  
speak to the kids.  
"You're not going to do anything? You're  
actually not going to do anything!" he yelled.  
"Who are you?" asked Ali.  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that my  
mama's egg is out there and after all the adventures  
you've had, helping other people, you turn your backs on  
us." he said. The group was shocked at the outburst from  
this tiny dinosaur.  
"Look, it's not that we don't want to help.  
It's just that it's a very big and very stupid risk to go  
out into the Mysterious Beyond to catch an Egg-snatcher,  
a day after it left, which means it's probably already  
eaten the egg." Said Littlefoot.  
"Well if you won't do anything about, we  
will." He said as he and his sisters ran off.  
"I hope they don't do anything stupid." said  
Ali. None of them knew what to do now so they decided to  
go down to the meeting place and see how the adults were  
doing.  
Meanwhile, Eric had led the others back to  
their nest.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Tanya.  
"We find the 'snatcher's foot prints and  
follow them." he replied, they soon found the tracks and  
followed them up to the pass. But they didn't stop. They  
followed the tracks right out of the valley...  
A day later, the adults were at the meeting  
place again, still trying to figure out what to do about  
the egg. The Clubtail's mother arrived crying her eyes  
out as she explained to everyone that her children were  
now also gone. Littlefoot and the others felt bad about  
this.  
"They must have gone into the Mysterious  
Beyond to the egg. They must." realised Ducky.  
"So what we do?" asked Petrie.  
"Yeah, In a way, this is kind of our fault."  
said Ali.  
"What do you mean? What did we do?" asked  
Cera.  
"It's not what we did do, it's what we didn't  
do. They're mad at us because we've helped so many people  
but we aren't gonna help them." said Littlefoot.  
"So what do we do about?" asked Cera.  
Littlefoot hesitated.  
"I guess we have to go and look for them." he  
said. The others knew he was right. Even though it wasn't  
really their job to help people, the Clubtails had left  
because the group wouldn't help them...  
The gang was at the Clubtail's nest. They were  
searching for anything that could give them a hint as to  
where the Clubtails went. After four minutes of  
searching, Ducky found the Egg-snatcher's footprints.  
"Look! These footprints are Egg-stealer's.  
They are!" she told them.  
"Well we'll follow them." said Littlefoot.  
"Hopefully those kids were smart enough to  
follow these tracks too." said Ali.  
"And if we can't find them, we might at least  
find the egg!" said Cera. The group started to follow  
the tracks and soon headed out of the valley...  
Almost a whole day's travelling proved to be  
uneventful for the gang. It was already dark as they  
followed the tracks through a small canyon. A storm was  
building in the clouds. Although there was a rumbling  
in the sky, no-one thought much of it. No-one that is  
until a lightning bolt struck down, almost frying  
Petrie and Spike!  
"What do we do?" yelled Cera. No-one could  
hear her as the thunder rumbled too loud! Then, the  
rain started to pour, heavily, making it impossible for  
them too see eachother! Each knowing that they couldn't  
help the others like this, they all tried to look for  
shelter. After groping around a bit , Littlefoot  
managed to find Ali and they both looked for somewhere  
to stay away from the lightning. Ali spotted a cave.  
She tapped Littlefoot on the shoulder with her tail, as  
he wouldn't have been able to hear her over the  
lightning, and pointed toward the cave. Littlefoot  
caught on quick and they made their way over to it.  
Once inside, they saw three different ways they coud  
take. Left, right and straight on.  
"Let's go this way." they both said,  
simultaneously. Ali was pointing to the right and  
Littlefoot was pointing to the left.  
"Okay, now what?" asked Ali.  
"UhhhI guess we compromise. Let's go straight  
on." So off they went down the dark passage...  
Meanwhile outside, Spike had found Petrie and  
they too had made it into the cave. Completely  
oblivious to the fact the Littlefoot and Ali were also  
in the cave, They chose the left tunnel...  
Ducky and Cera entered the just a few seconds  
after Spike and Petrie had gone down the tunnel so they  
picked the right-hand tunnel...  
Littlefoot and Ali had been walking for a  
while. They couldn't tell it was night time from where  
they were, but they did remember that it was dark when  
they entered the cave.  
"Okay, I think it's time to stop for the  
night." said Littlefoot  
"I was just about to say that." said Ali. They  
looked around for a suitable place and found the skeleton  
of aThreehorn. The two Longnecks looked at eachother.  
"Wanna keep moving?" asked Littlefoot.  
"Yeah!" said Ali, very quickly. They moved  
around the corner where there was nothing to disturb them  
from sleep. It was cold in the cave so they snuggled  
together for warmth. Littlefoot drifted off almost right  
away. But Ali couldn't sleep. She was beginning to  
develop a strange attraction to Littlefoot, it started  
when they were dealing with the Clubtail's outburst about  
them not helping, but she didn't know what it ment.  
Already she had seen him as smart and kind and now she  
was beginning to find him kind of attractive,  
psychically. She didn't know what to do with these  
feelings. She was sure it wasn't love. At most, it was  
just a crush probably. So she decided that maybe a good  
night's sleep would clear her head and she lay down and  
drifted off...  
The nxt morning, Cera and Ducky had woken up  
really early and continued down the passage. After a  
while, they found the exit.  
"Look! It is the exit! It is!" exclaimed  
Ducky.  
"And the Clubtail footprints have started up  
again! We're on the right track!" yelled Cera, pointing  
at the ground.  
"What do we do about the the others? They  
don't know that we're here. No, no, no." said Ducky,  
sadly.  
"We'll wait until the Bright Circle comes  
over those mountains. Hopefully the others saw this cave  
last night too." Cera said...  
Littlefoot and Ali were continuing through  
their tunnel. They hadn't seen anything that grabbed  
their attention since the skeleton they saw last night.  
However, after they rounded another corner, they came  
face to face with a dead end!  
"Oh no. Looks like we picked the wrong tunnel  
after all." said Littlefoot.  
"Oh great, we're gonna have to go back down  
this tunnel and then come up another one." Ali said.  
Littlefoot hit the right side wall in frustration and  
then yelled in surprise as the whole thing gave way! When  
he picked himself up out of the rubble, he looked around  
to see a very shocked Ali as well as Cera and Ducky! He  
had actually made a hole in the wall which led from one  
tunnel to the other!  
"What the heck happened?" asked Cera.  
Littlefoot went over to the wall and looked at it. It was  
made of very weak sandstone. A weak rock plus a  
dinosaur's strength (which probably quite a bit more than  
a human's) was enough to bring it down. After they all  
got over the shock, Cera and Ducy told them that this was  
the correct tunnel and that the Clubtails had definitely  
come this way.  
"Ha! I told you we should've gone right!" Ali  
taunted Littlefoot, playfully.  
"Alright fine. You were right." Littlefoot  
said, grudgingly.  
"So have you guys seen Spike or Petrie around  
here?" asked Cera.  
"No, maybe they took the left tunnel."  
Littlefoot said, "Wait here, I'll be right back!" as he  
jumped through the hole and ran back down the tunnel.  
"I guess he's gonna go into the left tunnel to  
try and find them." Ali said.  
"Well in the mean time, we can go and look  
around for the Clubtails a bit while staying near the  
cave. Yup, yup, yup!" Ducky said. So they went off to  
look around the valley...  
Littlefoot had reached the other entrance to  
the cave where the tunnel split into three. He turned  
right and headed down the new tunnel. As he was running,  
it didn't take long for him to find them.  
"Petrie! Spike! You're going the wrong way!"  
he called to them.  
"Littlefoot! Me glad to see you!" etrie yelled  
back. It was true because as nice as Spike was, lacking  
thepower of speech didn't make him much of a traveling  
companion to Petrie.  
"Come on! I know which way to go! It's also  
the way the Clubtails went. The girls are already there  
waiting." Littlefoot told them. So they started back the  
way they came and it wasn't long before they reached the  
the hole in the wall. But, the girls were no where in  
sight...  
Ali, Cera and Ducky were checking out part of  
the valley. They had no intention of scouring the hole  
thing, just the part nearest the cave.  
"What is that?" asked Ducky, stopping for a  
second.  
"Whats what?" asked Cera, confused.  
"I hear something. I do, I do. Listen." Ducky  
replied. All three of them stopped to listen.  
"ALI, CERA, DUCKY, WHERE ARE YOU!" a faint  
voice called for far off.  
"That's Littlefoot." Ali said.  
"Ooops. We forgot to tell him that we were  
going to start the search." Cera realised.  
"We should go back. We should. We should."  
said Ducky. The three of them started their way back  
toward the cave...  
They made it back to find Littlefoot, Petrie  
and Spike standing just outside the cave.  
"There you are! What do the words: 'stay here,  
I'll be right back'  
mean to you people?" asked Littlefoot.  
"Sorry. We decided to start a small, quick  
search for the Clubtails." Ali said.  
"Okay. Now, we have to work out a plan to find  
them. We'll split up to cover more ground, but it will be  
two groups of three in case we meet any Sharpteeth. One  
group will search staying close to the right wall and the  
other shall stay close to the left wall. We'll search  
until dark. If we haven't found them by then, we all head  
back to the cave, meet up, spend the night there and come  
up with another plan the next day." Littlefoot said.  
Everyone agreed to the plan. Littlefoot, Spike and Petrie  
took the path that travelled along the left wall while  
Cera, Ducky and Ali went right. Ali was slghtly  
disappointed that she couldn't have gone with Littlefoot.  
The boys spent the entire day searching but  
found nothing so by the time it started to get dark, they  
headed back to the cave.  
It was not so easy for the girls though. They  
had been walking for a while and were attacked by a pack  
of Sharpteeth! Luckily, they managed to lure the  
Sharpteeth into a nearby tar-pit so everything was okay.  
But they didn't find anything either and they arrived  
back at the cave hurt, tired and hungry.  
"Woah! What happened you three?" asked  
Littlefoot.  
"Sharpeeth attacked us. Didn't any attack  
you?" asked Ali.  
"No, they probably thought that there was no  
way they could win against boys, but girls would be a  
different story." Littlefoot joked. He was lucky that  
they were too tired to get him back for saying that!  
Spike got some tree-stars for the girls while Littlefoot  
and Petrie began working on a plan for tomorrow.  
"So, we split up, the girls were attacked by  
Sharpteeth and barely got through alive. Tomorrow, we  
stay together as one big group." Littlefoot said. Petrie  
nodded In agreement.  
"We already check left and right paths so me  
say we go along the middle path next day." proposed  
Petrie.  
"I agree. We'll cut straight down the middle  
of this valley." Littlefoot said. They walked over to the  
others and explained the plan to them. Everyone thought  
it was a good idea so they decided to settle down for  
sleep...  
Ali woke up early the next morning. She  
couldn't sleep easy ever since she came back to the  
valley. She glanced over at Littlefoot's sleeping form.  
She was still sure that she wasn't in love with him, but  
she also wasn't sure if it was still just a crush. One by  
one, the others were starting to wake up as well. After  
breakfast, the six of them prepared and headed for the  
middle pathway...  
They hadn't been walking long when the came up  
to a gorge. Petire looked down into it.  
"The Clubtails down there with egg and Egg-  
snatcher. Me see them!" he yelled. Everyone looked down.  
Thy were all there. The Clubtails were lying on the  
ground, apparently hurt. The egg was also there in one  
piece.  
"I can't belive the egg is okay." Ali said.  
"It won't be for much longer if we don't  
hurry!" Littlefoot exclaimed as he started down the path  
into the gorge. Ali could see what he ment. The Egg-  
snatcher was about to crack the egg on a rock! Everyone  
lse started to follow Littlefoot downwards. They could  
see that they wouldn't be able to reach him in time and  
thy were to high up to jump! Ducky picked up a small rock  
and threw it at him. It struck him In the eye, causing  
himself to drop the egg! Luckily, Littlefoot had contiued  
runnig down while Ducky took on the Egg-snatcher and was  
able to jump the last few feet just in time to get the  
egg.! The others were soon beside him.  
"Release that egg. It belongs to me now."  
hissed the Egg-snatcher.  
"Not any more it doesn't!" yelled Cera.  
"What did yu do to these kids?" asked Ali.  
"I didn't do anything. I was about to crack  
the egg shell when they appeared at the top and tried to  
climb down. Unfortunetly for them, they slipped and fell.  
That is why they are hurt. It is a perfect way of  
teaching them not to meddle in situations that do not  
concern them." he said. Spike was starting to creep up  
behind him. Littlefoot tdecided to keep him talking so  
Spike wouldn't be discovered.  
"This does concern them. That egg belongs to  
their mother and no-one else can get that egg back." he  
said. That was all he needed to say because Spike  
headbutted him in the back! The egg went fying, but Ali  
managed to stp it hitting the ground too hard. Spike and  
Cera managed to get the Egg-snatcher into a nearby tar-  
pit when he almost instantly drowned! With he fight over,  
the kids went to inspect the Clubtails.  
"They will be alright, but I don't think that  
the are going to be able towalk for a while." said Ali.  
"We'll have to carry them back. But I don't  
how we're gonn get the egg back." Littlefoot said. Just  
as he finished speaking, the egg shell started to crack!  
"It's hatching! It is!" shouted Ducky.  
"Quick! Get a tree-star and drape it over the  
baby's face!" Ali told Littlefoot.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"When a dinosaur hatches, it thinks that the  
first animal it sees is it's mother. We can't let it see  
us before we get it bak to the valley!" Ali replied.  
Littlefoot knew she was right. He remembered how that had  
happened with Chomper. He quickly plucked a tree-star  
from a tree and covered the newborn with it. They used  
some tar to secure it around the baby's head like a  
blinfold.  
"Okay, this baby will balance on someone's  
back a lot easier than the egg so it's a good thing it  
hatched." Littlefoot said. With Petrie and Ducky's help,  
the bigger kids were able to get a Clubtail on there  
backs. Ali carried Tanya, Cera carried Cathy, Spike  
carried Eric and Littlefoot took the baby. Walking home  
to the valley would take about the same amount of time as  
before. While the Clubtails slowed them down, they did  
know exactly where to go. Luckily, they made it back with  
no interruptions from Sharpteeth.  
It was already dark when the six of them  
reached the meeting place. All of the adults were staring  
down at them. They walked over to the Clubtail's mother  
and put the children down in front of her.  
"We found the egg but it hatched so we  
blindfolded it so it wouldn't see us before it saw you."  
Littlefoot told her. The mother was grateful but the  
other adults remained silent. They had been worried about  
the kids as they had been away for so long. Aftera while  
though, the adults fogt their anger and were just happy  
to see their children again.  
The next evening, Ali took Littlefoot to a  
secluded part of the valley. She realised that she was  
now fully in love with him and had to tell him.  
Meanwhile, Littlefoot did have feelings for her which  
kind of stronger than friendship, but he was not sure.  
"Littlefoot, ever since we started this  
adventure, I've been experiancing strange feelings. I  
kept trying to push them away but I couldn't stop them."  
she said.  
"What are you sayinig?" Littlefoot asked.  
"I'm saying that I-I think I'm f-f-falling in  
love with you." she stammered.  
"Oh no." he sighed, "Ali I wish I could say I  
felt the same but, I'm not sure."  
"Not sure?" she echoed, "What is that supposed  
to mean?"  
"It means that. I might be in love with you  
but I don't know for sure if I am or not..I'm sorry but I  
need time to figure it out." he said this without looking  
directly into her eyes. Ali nodded slowly and walked away  
leaving Littlefoot standing there, hating himself...  
  
To Be Continued...  
Don't worry Littlefoot+Ali fans, I promise things will be  
better in chapther 2. But it will take a while for it to  
be written. 


	2. 2

Waiting For A Friend-Part 2 by megacharizard  
  
  
Littlefoot walked backed to his nest, feeling terrible. Ali had gone out on a limb to tell him   
her feelings and he had rejected her. "I did NOT reject her, I just told her that I didn't   
KNOW if I like her that way or not." He kept telling himself over and over, in his mind.   
He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't just force himself to love her. By this time,   
he had reached his nest, so he decided to deal with this in the morning. He just hoped that   
his relationship with Ali wouldn't be affected by all of this...  
Ali didn't go back to her nest right away. She didn't want to have to answer   
questions to her mother about why she had been crying. She soon found herself by the   
nesting grounds of the farwalkers. Despite all of the Clubtail chaos, the Old-One had   
decided to stay in the Great Valley. Ali sat on a rock near a family of Hollow-Horns to wait   
for her eyes to dry. Then, she would head back to her nest. She watched as the mother and   
father of the family kissed and hugged. Ali felt another pang of sadness. She kept asking   
herself why she couldn't have that with Littlefoot. In the end, she decided to head back   
before her mother started to worry. She had no idea of how she could ever hope to get any   
sleep tonight...  
Things didn't go well the next day. Littlefoot was trying to find Ali so they could   
straighten things out and Ali didn't want to see anybody, so Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike   
were confused about them.  
"Where are they? We agreed to meet here just after we got back to the valley   
yesterday." Cera said.  
"Maybe they no feel like playing today." Petrie said.  
"Then there must be something wrong. There must." Ducky realised.  
"Wonder what it is." Cera said. In the end they decided to play without the two of   
them.  
By the next day, Ali was ready to face the others. Littlefoot though, was still looking   
for her so he was nowhere in sight.  
"Where were you yesterday?" Cera asked her.  
"My mother wasn't feeling so good so I had to stay at home." she replied, using the   
excuse she had been preparing.  
"Do you where Littlefoot is?" asked Ducky. Ali worked hard not to show any tears.  
"No. Why?"  
"He no show up yesterday either." Petrie squawked. "He must've been looking   
for me." Thought Ali. She didn't say this to the others though because she didn't what them   
to know what had happened. She just said that she didn't know where he was. So the five   
of them played without him. Ali found that playing with the others actually took her mind off   
Littlefoot.   
Littlefoot was watching the others play from the nearby trees. He couldn't talk to Ali   
with everyone else watching. It would be too difficult with everyone watching. He decided   
to wait until they had to go home and then he would confront her. Unfortunately, his   
Grandma called so he had to leave right away.  
That evening, the farwalkers were getting ready to leave the valley. Littlefoot was   
watching them go. As the Hollow-Horns went out of the valley, a large roar sounded outside   
of the valley! Littlefoot looked through the hole and saw that a Sharptooth was attacking the   
heard! It charged toward a very old member of the herd and in the process knocked a baby   
Hollow-Horn against some sharp rocks! Littlefoot knew that nothing could be done for the   
old one, but that young one was hurt badly! He quickly ran and managed to drag the baby   
back into the valley.  
Littlefoot saw Ali walking near by. He knew they had problems, but this was an emergency!  
"Ali, come over here!" he called to her. Ali was about to run off, but when she   
heard the roars just outside, she knew that something was very wrong! She rushed over and   
saw the Hollow-Horn lying on it's back, wounded.   
"I need you to tell the adults that a Sharptooth is attacking the farwalkers." Littlefoot   
told her.   
"Right!" she nodded and ran off in the direction of her nest. "Well, at least this   
might help our friendship a bit." Littlefoot thought. It wasn't long before Ali came back   
with some Threehorns, Spiketails and Clubtails. They all charged through the hole and   
started to attack the Sharptooth. Since it was one against many, The Sharptooth was easily   
defeated. Littlefoot's grandparents took the baby Hollow-Horn to a lake to bathe it's   
wounds.  
"Is it gonna be okay?" asked Littlefoot.  
"I think it should be just fine." his Grandpa said.  
"That's a relief." Ali sighed.  
"Littlefoot, go and find the farwalkers and tell where their baby is." his  
Grandma said. Littlefoot nodded and ran off. Ali was happy that she and Littlefoot were   
talking again, but she decided to stay with the baby. It wasn't long before Littlefoot   
returned.  
"They left the valley! They must've thought that this kid was killed by the Sharptooth   
and decided to get out of here before they get attacked again! I would've gone after them,   
but they've already made too much distance!" Littlefoot said, slightly out of breath.  
"What'll we do?" Ali asked.  
"We'llhave to let the council decide what to do tomorrow." Littlefoot's Grandpa   
said. He and Littlefoot's Grandma walked away, taking the Hollow-Horn with them.  
"The council takes too long to decide things." Littlefoot said.  
"You're right. If someone doesn't leave now, they'll get too far away." Ali said.  
"Okay, lets find Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike and get after that herd." Littlefoot   
said.  
"We can't leave now! It's almost dark. We won't be able to see Sharpteeth!" Ali   
pointed out.  
"You're right. We'll leave tomorrow." Littlefoot decided. Ali agreed and they each   
went home for the night. Ali was excited. It looked like things were finally going well with   
Littlefoot. Tomorrow, it would be just like old times with the group leaving the valley on a   
dangerous adventure. She just hoped that things would still be okay after the adventure...  
Early next morning, the six dinosaurs met on Peace-keeper's Ledge. Littlefoot and   
Ali filled them in on what had happened.  
"So, we have to follow that herd to reunite them with the baby." Ali finished up.  
"But there is a problem," said Littlefoot, "I'm not sure if taking the baby Hollow-  
Horn on a long journey with us is such a good idea."  
"We could just catch up to them and tell them where the baby is. Yep, yep, yep!"   
Ducky said.  
"I don't think they would turn the whole herd around and put it in danger for one   
individual." Cera said.  
"So we just give baby to them when they pass by next year." Petrie said.  
"No." Littlefoot said, " We can't separate the baby from it's family for a year.   
Besides, the longer it stays in one place, the harder it will be for it to get used to migration   
again."  
"You right." Petrie agreed. They tried to decide on the best way to get the baby   
back to the herd and finally decided that it was best take the baby with them. Littlefoot and   
Spike retrieved the baby from Littlefoot's nest, where it was sleeping and met the others at   
the South pass. The baby was draped over Spike's back, as it was still too weak to walk.   
One by one, the kids went through the hole and out of the valley...   
As Ali had the most experience of travelling around, she led the group because all   
migratory herds followed the same path. These travellers would be heading back to the   
lands that they only left to escape white-ground-sparkles. Of course, danger was never far   
from the group when they left the valley. The kids were walking through a small quarry.   
Cera heard a faint rumbling sound.  
"Hey guys, I can here a strange rumbling noise." she said.  
"Maybe it is Spike's tummy." Ducky joked. Everyone except Cera laughed.  
"I'm not kidding! I definitely heard something" she insisted. Everyone listened.  
"Me no hear anything." Petrie said. Suddenly, rocks began to fall all around them as   
a rockslide began!  
"I'll bet you heard THAT!" Ali yelled! As the rocks fell, the kids ran through the   
quarry, zigzagging left and right! As the rockslides finally came to a halt, the kids realised   
that the group had been split up...  
In the Great valley, Littlefoot's grandparents could not find Littlefoot anywhere.   
They had also noticed that the baby was missing too.  
"He and his friends must've taken the Hollow-Horn in a bid to return it to it's   
family." Littlefoot's Grandma said.  
"You're right. We must tell the council about this." Littlefoot's Grandpa agreed.   
They both knew that Littlefoot and his friends had been lucky in the past when they left the   
valley, but sooner or later, their luck could run out...  
With the rocks blocking the kids off, they had been split into groups. The groups   
were Littlefoot, the Hollow-Horn and Spike, Cera and Ali and Petrie and Ducky. During the   
rockslide, Littlefoot, the Hollow-Horn and Spike had taken refuge inside a cave. But the   
rocks had blocked up the entrance leaving them trapped inside.  
"Great! Looks like we're gonna have to find another way out of here!" Littlefoot   
sighed. Spike nodded in agreement as they journeyed through the cavern. As neither Spike   
nor the baby could talk, Littlefoot had more time with his thoughts, which slowly trailed back   
to his problem with Ali. He did feel that he was getting closer to her, but not enough to be in   
love with her. Suddenly, he was distracted from his thoughts by a pack of Dome-Heads   
(Pacyhcephlasaurus)! The five hard-headed dinosaurs were closing in around the three kids.   
"We're in trouble now!" thought Littlefoot. One of0 them charged at the group!  
"Jump!" yelled Littlefoot. They managed to get out the way. This went the same way   
for some time. The Dome-Heads never caught on because of their tiny brains. The ground   
started to shake as a violent earthquake started!  
"Oh, an earthshake! My day just keeps getting better, and better!" said Littlefoot,   
sarcastically. As rocks started to rain down on them, an exit was blown open! Spike saw   
and managed to get Littlefoot's attention to show him. The two of them ran, carrying the   
baby and made it through the gap! The Dome-Heads were not so lucky…  
Ali and Cera had been blocked of from the others to find themselves in a desert. Ali   
didn't think much about Littlefoot because she had Cera to talk to.  
"Where do you think the others are?" asked Cera.  
"No idea. But I guess it doesn't matter which way we go seeing as we don't have   
the baby with us." Ali replied. As the two carried on, Ali started to notice something.  
"Hey Cera, I think we're back on the migratory trail again!" she exclaimed.  
"Really? Then we have to find the others and show the right way to go." Cera said.  
"Well, I guess we'd better go back the way we came and try and shift some of   
those rocks." Ali said. The two of them started back. On the way, Three small Sharpteeth   
jumped out from behind a rock! Ali and Cera backed up quickly and started running in   
another direction!  
"Oh this is all we need!" Cera yelled. The two of them ran through a hole in the   
rocks to find themselves in a small area with grass and leaves. As the Sharpteeth came   
through, an earthquake began to shake! This was the same earthquake that Littlefoot and   
Spike encountered in the cave. Rocks were suddenly blown out from the wall knocking all   
the Sharpteeth out! Ali and Cera glanced at the hole in the wall to see Littlefoot, Spike and   
the baby standing there...  
During this time, Ducky and Petrie had found themselves in the small green place   
that the Sharpteeth had chased Ali and Cera into.  
"Where are we?" Ducky said aloud.  
"Me no, no." Petrie answered. They looked around a bit. As they went around,   
Petrie suddenly screamed out loud!  
"What is Petrie? Huh?" Ducky cried. She looked over in his direction to find in a tar   
pit, sinking fast!  
"Get me outta here!" he yelled.  
"Stay calm!" Ducky yelled back. She looked around and found a small stick. She   
picked it up with some difficulty and managed to drag it over to the pit. She swung it over   
the pit directly in front of Petrie!  
"Grab the stick, Petrie!" she called! Petrie made quite a few attempts at before   
actually reaching it.   
"Me got it!" he yelled, holding on tight! Ducky pulled as hard as she could and   
finally managed to get him to safety! The two of them kneeled near the swamp, panting.  
"Are you okay Petrie? Are you? Huh?" Ducky asked, concerned for her best   
friend.  
"Me okay. Thanks for saving my life." Petrie panted.  
"It was nothing. It was." Ducky replied. Just as they had recovered, the earth   
started shaking, Ali and Cera came running in with the Sharpteeth hot on their tails and you   
know the rest...   
The group, now reunited were following Ali and Cera through the desert on the way   
back to the trail. They were all tired, but they couldn't stop. They had lost valuable time   
during the earthquake. It soon began to get dark so the kids decided to stop for the night.   
The group start to fall asleep, sheltered from wind by some rocks. Soon, the only one   
awake was Littlefoot. The longer the adventure went on, the more confused Littlefoot was   
about his problem with Ali. He had to think of a solution to the problem. But so far, the only   
way to solve this problem was to fall in love with Ali. "How do you fall in love with   
somebody?" he thought. "And even if I do manage it, how will know? I've never been   
in love before. I don't know how it feels." Thoughts continued to swim around his head,   
making him drowsy and he eventually fell asleep...  
Littlefoot's grandparents had told the council what had happened. As usual, Cera's   
father was yelling at Littlefoot' Grandpa, blaming Littlefoot for the situation as he often did.   
As always, the group was arguing over whose plan was better than the others and not   
making any progress at all...   
The kids were walking along as usual. They thought that they had received their   
share of bad luck for this adventure. They were wrong! The quiet around them was   
suddenly filled with loud roars!   
"Oh no! Sounds like a Sharptooth!" Cera cried. Ducky cocked her head and then   
gasped in shock and horror!  
"No! It sounds like THREE Sharpteeth! It does!" she yelled. She was right. Three,   
large Sharpteeth, one green, one red, one brown, came rampaging around the corner! The   
kids ran, screaming for their lives! The Sharpteeth were able to split them up once more and   
chased after them...  
The green Sharptooth was pursuing Littlefoot and Ali. As they ran, mountains   
loomed up ahead.  
"When we get to the mountain, climb up it! That should slow the Sharptooth down!"   
Littlefoot yelled to Ali! Ali nodded and they started up the hill! As they slipped on the loose   
rocks and pebbles, the Sharptooth, although still far behind, used the time they were taking   
to catch up! Soon, it was right behind them! They monster drew back it's claws and slashed   
at Ali's right-hind leg! She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. The Sharptooth   
slipped and fell down the mountain a bit, but got up and started moving up again, using the   
scent of Ali's blood to track them quicker! Littlefoot knew he had to do something fast!   
"I've gotta help her! I don't know what I would do if Ali was killed!" he thought. He   
pushed a fairly large rock over the hill, which hit the Sharptooth in the eye, buying him some   
time! Something suddenly occurred to Littlefoot. "I just said in my mind that I can't live   
my life if Ali can't live hers. That means...I do love Ali!" he thought. Although he was   
startled by his revelation, he didn't have time to think. Ali had passed out and was in serious   
need of help! Littlefoot scanned the mountain quickly. There was a fairly small hole near   
them. If Littlefoot could get Ali and himself into it, they would be safe from the Sharptooth!   
He started to push Ali toward the hole. The Sharptooth was almost right behind him! He   
pushed Ali inside and prepared to jump in himself! But he was too late! The Sarptooth   
slashed across the back leaving him with two searing wounds! Not having time to cry out, he   
jumped through the hole and landed beside Ali, leaving the Sharptooth outside! Too   
exhausted to even check the surroundings, Littlefoot collapsed next to Ali and passed out...  
  
Cera and Petrie were running through the rocky terrain being chased by the red   
Sharptooth! Just as it looked like things couldn't get worse, they did! A violent earthquake   
shook the land hard!  
"It just keeps getting worse!" Cera yelled. As they ran, a gorge split open across   
their path! The were about to jump, but the Sharptooth caught up and knocked them down   
into the horrors below...  
Spike, Ducky and the Hollow-Horn were on the run from the red Sharptooth!   
Ducky spotted a rocky hill nearby and led Spike and the baby upward. As they were   
running, Ducky tripped and caught her leg between two stones. She was trapped!  
"SPIKE, HELP ME!" she screamed. Spike knew that he would not be able to   
reach her in time. He looked around and saw a fairly large boulder nearby. He set the baby   
down, ran over to it and started to push against it! The Sharptooth drew closer and closer to   
Ducky, drooling with hunger! Spike pushed as hard as he could, but the rock would not   
budge! The Sharptooth stamped it's foot hard on the ground and roared loudly! The   
vibrations from it's foot, however, were enough to shake the boulder loose! It rolled toward   
the Sharptooth and knocked it down! But as it rolled, it scraped against some other rocks.   
So hard, that it created sparks which fell to the nearby grass and trees! It did not take long   
for the foliage to catch fire and start to spread up the hill! Spike was freeing Ducky and they   
did not notice until she was out!  
"Quick! Run up the hill!" she yelled! Spike picked up the baby and they ran up to   
the top. But they found that the path was already blocked with fire! They started to back up,   
but they grass behind them was soon blazing as well!  
"There is no way out! No, no, no!" Ducky exclaimed! Just as the flames crept up   
around them, Spike saw a hole in the ground. He picked up Ducky on his mouth and   
dropped her down it. He dropped the baby down and then, he started through as well. He   
almost got stuck but he made it through just as the flames engulfed the entrance...  
Littlefoot and Ali were both starting to come round back at the mountain. Ali was   
able to stand, but limped a little due to her injuries. Littlefoot was able to walk perfectly but   
the wounds made him wince a bit.  
"Are you alright?" Littlefoot asked Ali.  
"Yeah I'm okay. How about you?" she asked him.  
"Could be worse, I guess." he replied. The atmosphere between them was   
uncomfortable. Before, the others had been there to distract them from each other. But now   
they were alone, it was awkward. Littlefoot remembered how he had felt outside when Ali   
was unconscious. He decided to tell her what he had realised.  
"Ali. You remember how I said that I wasn't sure if I loved you or not?" he asked her.  
"Littlefoot, I don't want to start this again!" she said, irritated.  
"No, you don't understand...I love you." he said. Ali eyes widened in surprise.  
"You love me?" she asked, not believing it. Littlefoot nodded.  
"Yes I do." he said as they moved into a kiss...  
Despite their fall, Petrie and Cera were okay. They had landed on the Sharptooth,   
cushioning their blow and saving their lives. The Sharptooth died.  
"Where are we?" Petrie asked, looking around. Cera looked around the cavern too.  
"I think we're in the underground." she answered. She wanted to get away from the   
Sharptooth as quick as possible. The last time she was in the underground with a   
supposedly dead Sharptooth, she had almost been killed. Petrie glanced up at the hole they   
had fallen through. It was too high for him to fly up to, being so small.  
"We got other way me guess. We can't go that way." he said. Cera agreed and they   
made their way down a smaller tunnel...  
Ducky, Spike and the Hollow-Hon were also moving a small tunnel. As they went,   
Ducky began to notice something.  
"That is strange. We are moving further away from the fire, but it's getting even   
hotter than it was before. It is." she said. Spike nodded in agreement. As they walked on,   
they found that the tunnel was connected to a larger one. The moved into this new tunnel but   
stopped when they heard a strange rumbling sound.  
"Spike, is that your tummy this time?" asked Ducky. Spike shook his head.  
"I was afraid of that." she sighed. They looked straight ahead to see lava rushing   
towards them! They turned around and ran back down the other way of what had turned   
out to be a lava tunnel...  
Littlefoot and Ali were happily walking along through their tunnel. They didn't know   
it yet, but they were moving through the main lava tunnel that branched out into many more.   
Ducky, Spike and the Hollow-Horn were in another one. It was not long before lava started   
to run toward Littlefoot and Ali too!  
"Run for it!" Littlefoot cried! They, like the others had, turned and ran!   
"Littlefoot, we can't go back this way!" Ali yelled, still limping slightly.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"Because the Sharptooth might still be waiting for us!" she yelled. Littlefoot knew   
she was right but they couldn't just turn around and head back to the lava!  
"You're right! But with the Sharptooth, we have a better chance!" he yelled to her.   
As they ran, Ali spotted another tunnel that branched off from them. It was at a sharp angle   
so no lava would go up there.  
"In there! Quick!" she yelled, pointing toward the corner. They both turned in and   
managed to evade the lava!  
"That was close one." Littlefoot said. They started to make their way up the tunnel.   
But after about half an hour, They were surprised to hear screaming.  
"That's weird." Littlefoot said.  
"Hey. That sounds like Ducky." Ali replied. After a few seconds, Ducky, Spike and   
the Hollow-Horn came around the corner with lava coming up behind them!  
"Run, run, run!" Ducky screamed.  
"Oh no! Not again!" Littlefoot exclaimed. The five of them ran on and quickly   
climbed up onto a ledge that was jutting out from the wall. They were in deep trouble! It   
would not take long for the lava to reach their level...   
Cera and Petrie followed their tunnel onward and reached a dead end.  
"What we do now?" asked Petrie. Cera put her ear to the wall. She could hear the   
voices of Littlefoot and the others behind it!   
"Hey! I can hear the others on the other side of this wall! And it sounds like they're   
in trouble!" she exclaimed. Petrie had an idea! He flew over to the wall and started to shout   
loudly to the others...  
Meanwhile, on the other side, The kids were desperately trying to climb higher. But   
the ledge didn't go any further! Suddenly, Ali heard something coming from the other side of   
the wall.  
"Hey guys, listen!" she yelled to them. They all put their ears to the wall and it was   
not long before they heard Petrie's voice.  
"LITTLEFOOT! ALI! DUCKY! CAN YOU HERE ME?" he yelled to them.   
"We hear you Petrie!" Littlefoot yelled back. On the other side of the wall, Petrie   
told Cera that the others could hear him.  
"If they hear Petrie through stone wall, that means wall real thin. You could break   
through it easily!" he told her.  
"That might just work!" Cera exclaimed. "Everybody get away from the wall! I'm   
going to knock it down!" she told the others. As she ran at the wall, she heard Littlefoot's   
voice saying: "NO WAIT! DON'T!" But it was too late! She broke through and almost   
went off the edge into the lava! Luckily, Littlefoot and Spike managed to grab her in time!  
"I told you to wait." Littlefoot said.  
"Yeah well I was already running before you said anything!" she replied. They were   
all about to go through the hole Cera had created, but rocks started to fall from the roof,   
blocking their escape!  
"Looks like our luck is still holding out." Littlefoot said to Ali, sarcastically. Even so,   
enough rocks fell from the roof to create a small opening leading up through the roof!  
"Everybody, climb through!" Littlefoot yelled. Petrie flew up first. Then Littlefoot   
helped Ducky up. Then Cera and Spike followed behind. Littlefoot and Ali passed the   
Hollow-Horn up to them and then they both went up to. Littlefoot and Spike quickly pushed   
some large rocks over the hole to stop lava getting out. Littlefoot looked down the side of   
the volcano to see the Sharptooth still waiting at the entrance. However, the lava suddenly   
came pouring through the hole, engulfing the Sharptooth and killing it!   
"Come on guys! Let's get off this mountain before it blows up again!" he called to   
them as they started to run back to the farwalker's trail...  
After a few days more of travelling, the kids saw a group of mixed dinosaurs, a few   
hundred meteres in front of them!  
"Ali, I think that's the farwalker's herd!" Littlefoot whispered to her. Ali was so   
happy that she almost kissed Littlefoot! But then she remembered that the others were right   
next to them. Littlefoot told everyone else and, filled with new energy, ran to catch up with   
the herd! They ran up to the front where the leader was.  
"Who are you? You're not from our herd." he said to them.  
"We know. But when you left the Great Valley some time ago, you were attacked   
by Sharpteeth and yo lost a few members of your herd right?" Littlefoot said to him.  
"Please.We just want to forget about that horrible experience." the leader said.  
"Well who can blame you, but it's good news. We've brought you one of the baby   
Hollow-Horns that you had lost." Littlefoot replied. Suddenly an adult Hollow-Horn made   
her way through the crowd.  
"My baby! You found my baby!" she cried. The kids felt happy to have returned hr   
child. Turning down any offer of reward, the six of them left. Now that they didn't have to   
carry a baby with them, they were able to move faster.  
A few days later, the council had finally come to a decision. They decided to send a   
few adults out to find the kids. Littlefoot's Grandpa went along along with Cera's dad and a   
few Longnecks from Ali's old heard.  
The kids were in high spirits. They were in sight of the valley. They were on the   
home stretch. Or so they thought! They had forgotten that when they had been separated by   
the three Sharpteeth, only two had died. One was still alive! And it wanted revenge! The   
kids were moving through the wastelands which surround the valley when the Sharptooth   
jumped in front of them! Screaming, the kids started to run. The Sharptooth had blocked the   
way to the valley so they were trapped outside! The Sharptooth floored Littlefoot and   
prepared to kill him! The others continously threw rocks at the Sharptooth to try and   
distract it, but it didn't work! Luckily, the adults arrived just in time to push the Sharptooth   
away! Littlefoot's Grandpa attacked it with his tail! While distracted, Cera's dad was able   
to attacked it from the side, and push that Sharptooth down into a gorge! Free of danger,   
the kids were taken home. Their families were relieved that they were not too badly hurt, but   
they were angry with them for running off like that. They were all punished but Ali didn't   
mind. "It's worth it for finally getting to be with Littlefoot." She thought as she went to   
bed that night...  
The End 


End file.
